


I've Got This Friend

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Community: writerverse, F/F, Female-Centric, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Love/Hate, POV Female Character, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writerverse Challenge #31: Weekly Quick Fic #11  | 'Thunder & Lightning' & '“Holding on to her heart/Like it’s a secret” (“I’ve Got This Friend” by The Civil Wars)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got This Friend

  
I.  
When I was just a little girl,  
I threw a wish in the well.  
if you could only see  
I’ve got ten fingers to the sky  
have you got color in your cheeks?

II.  
I’m gonna be released from behind these lines;  
All I want is nothing more.  
there's a fire starting in my heart;  
I’m thinking it over:  
this is the end.

III.  
I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing -   
just waiting for a truth that even I can't touch  
when you find what you're looking for   
and all you're left with is a broken window and a boarded door.  
The best you ever had is just a memory...

IV.   
Who's preying on whom tonight?   
Smile like you mean it.  
They say I get away with murder;  
I guess we'll never know.  
I'm too busy being yours to fall for anyone new.

V.  
I've lived a lot of different lives.  
Here we are, so what you gonna do?  
"Gonna sell my car and go to Vegas,  
'cause somebody told me that's where dreams would be."  
Last night, I got served a little bit too much  
of that poison, baby!

VI.  
I'm talking about love.  
About holding onto her heart like it's a secret.


End file.
